SFCW - X Dimensions
This has no plans for a fan game as of yet. But Its fun to write down a Listings in case someone comes up with plans to make one. This Project is based on the crossover games Namco X Capcom and Project X Zone which combines Stratagy RPG and Fighting gameplay together, as many many familiar faces from Namco and Capcom (and Sega in X Zone) jump across worlds fighting together to defeat a powerfull foe. For those unfammiliar to X Zone you might want to sit this out. or quickly study up on it to get the idea. Or download the Demo on eshop to get a quick feel for how the game works. This Project is Free Join if you havnt figured it out already Plot there isnt one yet. Exclusive Characters We need to design a few bosses specifically the main antagonists. and a Pair Unit to represent the project. the Main Good guys essentially. Pair Units The main units that do the fighting. Can either be two characters from the same world (creator) or a combination of two characters of two different worlds (creator) (Lets try to limit ourselves to 22 Pair Units) #Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami & Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami (JonicOokami7) #Nega C Payne the Bandicoot & Optimus Kiefer (JonicOokami7) #Junior the Hedgehog & Crymson the Cat (Apallo the Hedgehog) #Ion the Hedgehog & Gavin the Mongoose (DUBSTEPxSonic) #Iron Minerzone & Shockina Wave (Iron Minerzone) #Mark-Ross the Mouse & Harvest the Raccoon (Muppet171) #Aysel the Bunny & Acacia the Wolf (AngelFlames) #Morpheus Tenebros & Somnus Onebros (FroZenHyBrid) #Russel the Terrier and Leona the Lion (Muppet171) # Sean the Hedgehog and Regent the Fox ( SeanTheHedgehog) #Apallo The Hedgehog & Eclipse The Hedgehog (Apallo the Hedgehog) # Ravoka The Wolf & (insert yours here) (Ravoka67) Solo Units Secondary rate characters who can be equipped to a Pair unit to assist in battle. Same applies as the number of pair units lets try to have the same number of Solo's #Jacob the Pikachu (JonicOokami7) #Laufeia Yamikaze the Hedgehog (JonicOokami7) #Marshall the Mongoose (Muppet171) # Voltron the Hedgehog (Deathguy81) # Railei the Traveler(SniperAssassinX) #Otega the Hedgehog (DUBSTEPxSonic) #Ramona the Bat (Muppet171) #Nagisa Zeila (AngelFlames) #Tioda Jamboticon (Iron Minerzone) #Cloud The Hedgehog (Apallo) #Onychinus Tenebros (FroZen) Enemy Units The guys you beat up specifically enemies from different worlds (creators) #Dimensional Worm (Original) #Dimensional Weasel (Original) #Vortex Golem (Original) #Black Hole Titan (Original) #Cyrexian Lizardmen (JonicOokami7) #Cyrexian Fire Lizard (JonicOokami7) #Flying Lizardmen (JonicOokami7) #Shadow Minions (JonicOokami7) #Shadow Brutes (JonicOokami7) #Shadow Hounds (JonicOokmi7) #Desert Golems (SniperAssassinX) #Thieves (SniperAssassinX) #Kyokoku Ninjas (Muppet171) #Kyokoku Magicians (Muppet171) #Veridi Knights (SeantheHedgehog) #Dark Knights (Deathguy81) #Dark titans (Deathguy81) #Dark snakes (Deathguy81) #Agress-Bots (Muppet171) #Aurora Dojo Pupils (Muppet171) #Demonic Angels (DUBSTEPxSonic) #Virus Bugs (AngelFlames) #Water Knights (AngelFlames) #Aquatic Snakes (AngelFlames) #WarZonian Soldier (Iron Minerzone) #Insectoid Ant (Iron Minerzone) #Insectoid Spitter (Iron Minerzone) #Insectoid Bee (Iron Minerzone) #Insectoid Swarmer (Iron Minerzone) #Dark mages (Deathguy81) #Dark gunners (Deathguy81) #Dark ninjas (Deathguy81) Rival Units Characters from other worlds (creators) who are stronger then usual enemies. essentially bosses #Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami * (JonicOokami7) #Darkness Centros the Hedgehog (JonicOokami7) #Doctor Edgar Cyrex (JonicOokami7) #Obsidian Warzone (Iron Minerzone) #Xiao the Otter (Muppet171) #Nec the Rabbit (DUBSTEPxSonic) #King Efther (SeanTheHedgehog) #Somnus Onebros * (FroZenHyBrid) #Rin the Hyena (Muppet171) #Rekk Scratch * (Iron Minerzone) #The Entity (SFCB) ( * ) Prior to becomming a Pair/Solo Unit Event Only Characters Characters who only appear for the purpouse of a cutscene #Breaker Earthsoul the hedgehog (JonicOokami7) #Dexter the Raccoon (Muppet171) Movesets The attacks each unit (Pair/Solo/Rival) can do, Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami & Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami A - Sword of Shiranui and Yamiblade A < - Ookami Sphere and Dark Gale A > - Bruzooka and Bolt 3 - Induces Stun A v - Solar Bead Whip and Fire 3 (Accessible at Level 15) A ^ - Heroes Tremor and Ice 3 (Accessible at level 40) Special Attack - Trance Termination - Induces Down Assist Attack - Sword of Shiranui and Dark Gale Multi Attack - Trance Mode B and Trance Mode T - (accessible after scene in Chapter 25) Skills -''' Broken Legacy - Costs 30 XP - +15 in attack, Jonic uses Broken Legacy to fight Shadow Movement - Costs 15 XP - Nulifys ZOC, Oblivion decends into the Shadows Ookami's Mirror - Costs 30 XP - +15 Defense, Jonic defends using the Ookami's mirror. Irn Bru Rations - Costs 30 Xp - Heals 30% HP (Self or Ally), Jonic Pops open a can of Irn Bru Spiritual Desperation - Passive - When Hp is below 50% Attack is raised by +15 'Nega C Payne the Bandicoot and Optimus Kiefer ' A - Bandicoot Punch and Baseball Bat A < - Negaton Bomb and Blue dome headbutt - Induces Stun A > - Tornado Spin and Lower gut strike A v - Double Gas out - Induces Poison (Accessible at Level 15) A ^ - Junk throw and Pants drop (Accessible at level 40) Special Attack - Super Twatdoken Assist Attack - Negaton Bomb and Blue Dome Headbutt Multi Attack - G.R.I.N.D Barrage - (accessible at level 30) 'Skills ' Jetpack flight - Costs 15 XP - +2 Range - Optimus uses his Jetpack to move around Wake up Slap - Costs 20 XP - Heals Status effects (Self or ally) Nega slaps the status out of an ally - more to come soon- '''Iron Minerzone the Zonian & Shockina Wave A - Pickaxe and Shock Blade A < - Pathblasters and Slingshock Cannon A > - Strength and Hover Boot Combo Kicks A v - Zoniron Laser arms* and Shockwave Rocket Barrel Launcher (Accesible at Level 15) A ^ - Zoniron Leap Kick Boots* and Slingshock Mark 2 (Accessible at Level 25) Special Attack - Shockifiyng Technology - Induces Stun Assist Attack - Pathblasters and Slingshock Cannon Multi Attack - Zoniron and Shockwave MechTech (* Does not include the entire Zoniron Power Suit just parts of it) Skills -''' Kiss of Power Boost - Costs 30 XP - +15 in Attack, Iron gets kissed by Shockina, in return trying to show off his power. Pickaxe and Slingshock Breakthrough - Costs 15 XP - Nullifies ZOC, Iron and Shockina combine their attacks. Doctor's Orders - Costs 20 XP - Nullifies Poison - Shockina puts on Anti-bioterial body shields that prevent Poison for 2 turns. Zonitech Healing Drone - Costs 30 XP - Heals 30% HP (Self or Ally). Iron spawns a Healing Drone from his Wrist Comm. 'Sean The Hedgehog and Regent The fox ' A - Fire and ice bomb A< - Fire and Ice Sword A> - Fire Wall Av- Ice Blast A^ - Fire Blast Assist Attack - Fire And Ice shard Special Attack - Fire and Ice Stun Multi Attack - Fire and Ice Meteor '''Skills - Fire and Ice Wall - costs 80 xp, Fire and Ice Blast- 85 xp , Fire and Ice healing- 90 xp Apallo the Hedgehog & Eclipse the Hedgehog A - Over the Sun and Full Moon Fist A < - Gaia's Wave and Darkness Barrage -Induses Stun/Bind A > - Pheonix Charge and Grim Charge - Induces Posion A v - Wind Sickles and Scythe Storm (Accessible at Level 15) A ^ - Over the Heavens and Down to Earth (Accessible at level 40) Special Attack - Chrono FInalie - Induces Down Assist Attack - Over the Sun and Full Moon Fist Multi Attack - Fire Pillar and Darkness Cannon - (accessible at level 30) Skills -''' ' ' '''Ion the Hedgehog & Gavin The Mongoose A - Energy Punch + Fire Dash Attack A< - Energy Burst + Fire Ball Attack A> - Spin Dash Attack + Terra Quake Av - Atomic Wave + Tsunami Attack (accessible at LVL 15) A^ - Atomic Shock + Shockwave Attack (Accessible at LVL 35) Special Attack - Dual Power - Induces Fire Assist Attack - Energy and Elemental Rocket Multi Attack - Ultimate Duo Attack (unlocked at LVL 20) Skills -''' Energy Charge - Costs 20 XP - +15 in Attack, Ion charges his energy to gain more power. Fire Core Upgrade - Costs 30 XP - Fire Element Attached, Gavin upgrades turning into Fore core Gavin causing all of his attacks fire based. Fire to Atomic - Costs 40 XP - binds Atomic and Fire based attacks , this allows ion and Gavin to share there power. Ultimate Fusion - Costs 50 XP - Binds fusion - Ion and Gavin fuse using Energy Fusion. '''Morpheus Tenebros & Somnus Onebros A- Relegatus and Libero A< - Charon Lash and Tarturus Whip Mark-Ross the Mouse and Harvest the Raccoon A - Knife Circus and Animal Parade A < - Autumnal to Wind Blast and Tessen Toss A > - Rifle Rampage and Star Fall A v - Snap Judgement and Prayer Princess (Accessible at Level 15) A ^ - Sick Side-Step and Genetic Generosity (Accessible at level 40) Special Attack - Two Become One - Induces Down Assist Attack - Absolute Miracle Multi Attack - Moon Shatter - (accessible at level 30) Skills - Animal Rapport - Costs 30 XP - +15 in attack, Up and Over - Costs 15 XP - Nulifys ZOC, Strong Bonds - Costs 30 XP - +15 Defense, . Self Serve - Costs 30 Xp - Heals 30% HP (Self or Ally), Tears of Animality - Passive - When Hp is below 50% Attack is raised by +15 Master's Gift - Passive - When Hp is below 50% Defense is raised by +15 Russel the Terrier and Leona the Lion A - Basic Knowledge and Sporting Rage A < - Harmonious Union and Tough Love A > - Generational Gash and Crushed Dreams A v - Perfect Aptitude and Unholy Duo (Accessible at Level 15) A ^ - Study Break and Training Pain (Accessible at level 40) Special Attack - Perky Pummel - Induces Sleep Assist Attack - Scan Silence and Just Friends Multi Attack - R&L - (accessible at level 30) Skills - Spell Sap - Costs 30 XP - +15 in attack, Blind Fury - Costs 15 XP - Nulifys ZOC, Perfect Dance - Costs 30 XP - +15 Defense, . Shielding Glow - Costs 30 Xp - Heals 30% HP (Self or Ally), Crush Dance - Passive - When Hp is below 50% Attack is raised by +15 Love's Dance - Passive - When Hp is below 50% Defense is raised by +15 Solo's Jacob the Pikachu ''' Solo assist - Thunderbolt Assuilt, - Induces Stun, Jacob bounces in using thunder bolt twice and then finishes off with a Volt Tackle '''Skills Tailcopter Flight - Costs 20 XP - Nulify ZOC - Jacob uses his tail to propell into the air like a helicopter, Raikou Mode - Costs 40 XP - Nulify Enemy block - Jacob becomes his ancient beast persona to destroy enemy shields. Sidekick Pickup - Cost 30 XP - Halfs cost to rescue - Jacob gives a helping hand Lafueia Yamikaze the Hedgehog Solo assist - Mindbreaking Magic - Induces Bind, Laufeia appears enveloping her foe with psychic mist and begins to throw it about finishing off by willing the mist to explode. Skills Heal Magic - Cost 30 XP - Heals 30% HP (self or ally), Laufeia musters white magic to heal wounds, Heal Plus - Cost 80 XP - Heals 80% HP (All Allies), Laufeia Musters powerful white Magic to heal all her allies Debarrier - Costs 30 XP - Nulify enemy block Laufeia uses dark magic to remove an enemy shield. Voltron the Hedgehog Solo assist - Mega assault Skills - to be written soon - Tioda Jamboticon Solo assist - KaBOOMbox - Induces Down and finishes with a mid powered explosive. Skills-''' Jammin' Time! - Costs 20 XP - Nullifies ZOC - Tioda turns on her Boombox to noisily distract the enemies Frequency Jammer - 10 XP - Nullifies Stun- When an Enemy is about to unleash an attack that Induces Stun, Tioda is given an option to counter with this Skill. '''Railei Solo assist- self taught strike- Induces stun upon finishing with a downward slash. Skills-''' Hero's Valor - Costs 30 XP - +15 defense- Railei's calm nature allows for better defensive skill Field Orders: quick step - Costs 50 XP - movement range +2 - Railei takes charge and orders everyone to step up their movement. '''Otega Solo assist - Rapid Fire Strike - Induces Stun after final bullet hits, Otega jumps in and shoots his signature Dual wield pistols. Skills-''' Speed Strike - Costs 40 XP - +20 Speed - Otega increases his tactical skills causing any pair unit to increase their speed Field Orders: Final Strike - Costs 60 XP - Attack +50 - Otega Gives any pair unit a attack boost. '''Marshall the Mongoose Solo assist - Deadly Blade- Marshall jumps down and the screen goes black, the sound of a sword slashing is heard, the screen comes back showing a cross on the ground. Skills 6 Weapon Salute - Costs 40 XP - + 20 Speed, Marshall waves his weapons to give any pair a speed boost. Prayer Please -Costs 60 XP - +15 Defense, Marshall gets on his knees and prays, giving any pair a defense boost Ramona the Bat Solo Assist - Demon's Dance- Ramona appears in black winged armor and stabs the opponent rapidly 25 times with her rapier and flies away. Skills Astral Drain - Costs 40 XP - Heals 20% amount of HP - Ramona stabs herself and her life force is transferred to any pair Demon's Gate - Costs 60 XP - +15 Attack - Ramona makes a circle motion with her rapier and a dark light shines through cloaking any pair in darkness giving an attack boost Terms XP - Cross Points, as units battle they work up XP in a gauge displayed on screen, XP is used to access Skills Special and multi attacks Skills - Skills are abilitys Pair and Solo units have. Skills can either raise stats, raise the movement range, heal by a percentage, or Nullify the ZOC. ZOC - Zone of control, Basically it means you cant walk through enemy units without an ability Counter - Costs 15 XP When an enemy attacks you have the option to counter and perform some attacks on the enemy unit, Be warned though you will take the full damage before battle starts, Defend - Costs 30 XP, defend and take half of the damage Full Defend - Costs 50 XP, Take no damage Special Attack - When a unit has at least 90 Xp they can unleash a special attack on an enemy unit. Example Multi Attack - Same applies as Special attacks but can be accessed on the map on multiple enemy units, Stun - When stunned you cannot counter/defend, This ailement ends either the next turn, an item or skill, or getting attacked again Poison - Units take 20% damage at the start of the next turn. This status ends after the damage is taken. or can be ended before hand with a skill or item. Bind - Locks the use of Items or Skills, Ends automatically next turn, or by another units skill or item. Down - Enemys will still hit you for full damage even if Counter or defend was selected, Ends automatically next turn. K.O - When a unit's hp is down They cannot move. Certain chapters require the player to keep certain units Alive for the whole chapter, Recuse - A method used to revive fallen units, This Action costs at least 90 XP to use, however certain Equips and Skills will let players rescue for less. Equips When defeating a Boss/Rival Unit or open a chest you will obtain equipment that will do various things, Weapons will raise Offensive Stats. While Accessorys will have other special effects. Weapons Crowbar - +3 ATK +2 TEC - A Rusty tool used to open crates, once again filling its role as an in game item, Throwback Blaster'*'' - +6 ATK +2 SPD - A Walther P38 Colored in the scheme of a Evil Robot Leader from a Generation long ago It is favored by the Red Zonian. ( * This is the only weapon that when equipped replaces Iron's Pathblasters with Throwback Blasters) Dual Pistols - +6 ATK - This is a basic Dual wield weapon Baseball Bat - +4 ATK + 2 DEF- a Basic Baseball Bat perfect for home runs. Lamia Claws - +7 ATK, - 3 TEC, +4 SPD - Claws modeled after a Lustrous clone of the Cyrex Empire -More will be added soon- Accessory Blue Bandanna - +3 Speed - Nulify ZOC - A Bandanna that makes one slip through foes. it bares the initials S.J.H Special MinerZonian Attire - Nullify Stun - The Attire of Every MinerZonian on Zonia, This one is Shock-proof. Prayer Bangle - +3 DEF - Nulify Down - This Bangle is blessed by a holy spell. On the bangle is the symbol of a Badger with the letters D.I engraved under the Badger.. Momento Ribbon - +400 HP, -10 Def, Gives full HP when rescuing, A blue ribbon that once belonged to a Lady of the house of Violet, It holds many memories and the enchantment of life. Items Items are usually found in breakable rubble, chests or defeating common enemys. there are 3 kinds, HP, XP, and Ailement, HP Small Health Bar - Recovers 10% HP (Self) Irn Bru - Recovers 30% HP (Self or Ally) Bacon - Recovers 50% HP (Self or Ally) Waterians Tears - Heals all HP (Self) Zonitech Heal Sentry - Heals 10% HP each turn, stops when HP is 100% or Pair Unit takes Damage. (Self) -more to be added soon- XP XP boost - Raises XP by 10% (no more then 100) XP kit- Raises XP by 30% (no more then 100) Spirit Sphere - Raises XP by 50% (no more then 100) -more will be added soon- Ailment Antidote - Cures Bind (Self or Ally) Destunner - Cures Stun (Self or Ally) Healus all - Cures all Ailments (Self or Ally) Zero Pill - Cures Posion (Self or Ally) Down Eagler- Cure Down (Self or Ally) Other Megaelixer - Full HP and Full XP (no more then 100%) (All Allies) Legend potion - Full HP and Cures all ailments (All Allies) Golden Solution - Full HP/XP (No more then 100%) w/ Random Buff (Self or Ally) Legacy Beryl - Full XP and Cures all ailments (All Allies) Power Biscuit - Increses ATK by 2. Music Brave New World - Namco X Capcom - Main Theme Wake Up - Story of the Year - Jonic's theme Ultraviolet - Devil May Cry - Oblivion's theme Its On Again by Kendric Lamar- Sean's theme Devils Never Cry - Devil May Cry - Mark-Ross' theme Daybreak- Street Fighter Alpha 3- Railei's theme Our Moment - Skidope - Ion and Gavin's theme Last Train to Paradise (Bullseye Remix) - KDrew - Otega's theme Complete the mission - BBOSS - Voltron's theme Danger Zone - KDrew - Nec's theme Every Heart - Xiao's theme. Bad Apple - Touhou Project - Marshall's theme Sanctuary- Kingdom Hearts 3 - Harvest's theme The Viper -Devil May Cry- Somnus' theme Gigan Rocks - Sonic Riders Zero Gravity - Aysel's Theme Gadget Round - Sonic Riders Zero Gravity - Acacia's Theme Sentimental Generation -School Rumble- Russel's Theme Honest Eyes - Black Tide - Leona's Theme Swan Lake - Tchaikovsky - Rin's theme Bring me to Life - Evanesence - Ramona's theme Aquatic Times - Sonic Riders Zero Gravity - Nagisa's Theme. Counting Stars - One Republic - Iron & Shockina's Theme His World (instrumental) - Sonic (06) - Rival Battle theme Un-gravify - Sonic Riders Zero Gravity - Boss theme Central City - Sonic Adventure - Casual Moments Go Next - Project X Zone - Played End chapter cutscenes Deadly Whisper - Project X Zone - Tense Moments Parasite Eve - Kyrie - Epic Moments Areas Mobius Vita Nova City - Vita Nova Islands (JonicOokami7) Dark Reframe Fortress - Vita Nova Islands (JonicOokami7) The Depths of Dimensions - (Original) Desert of the Outlawed- Ethria (SniperAssassinX) Kingdom of Maradi - DarkFalls (SeanTheHedgehog) Downtown Core City - Cortopia (DUBSTEPxSonic) Forest of Truth - Cortopia (DUBSTEPxSonic) Kyokoku Village - Mobius (Muppet171) Castle Garden - Entha kingdom (Deathguy81) Deep Ruins - Mobius (DUBSTEPxSonic) Kingdom of Maradi - Castle Courtyard and Village (SeanTheHedgehog) Rocky Temples - Mobius (AngelFlames) Corrupted Cybernetic City - Cybresa (AngelFlames) Aurora Polytechnic - Earth (Muppet171) Inferno Depths - (Original) Warzone Castle Courtyard - Zonota or Mobius (Iron Minerzone) Iron Co. Laboratories - Mobius (Iron Minerzone) Dark Void - (original) Chapters There will be at least 40 Chapters Each (Edit on which Chapter you want your Pairs/Solo's to appear and Join) 'Prolouge 1 - Xing the Boundaries '- Introduces Original Pair Unit Req - Defeat all Foes Defeat - Original Pair Unit are defeated 'Prolouge 2 - Pairs and Flairs '- Introduces Nega & Optimus, Introduces Jacob, Introduces Obsidian, Req - Defeat Obsidian Defeat - Nega & Optimus are Defeated '''Prolouge 3 - Rebel without a Kaze - Introduces Iron & Shockina, Introduces Oblivion, Req - Defeat Oblivion Defeat - Iron & Shockina are defeated Prolouge 4 - Two Way Feat - Introduces Ion and Gavin Req - Defeat all enemies Defeat - Ion & Gavin are Defeated Prolouge 5 - Opposites Attract - Introduces Mark-Ross and Harvest. Req - Defeat all enemies Defeat - Mark-Ross and Harvest are defeated Chapter 1 - So it Begins - (Original Pair Unit join) Introduces Admin Monster 1 Req - Defeat Admin Monster 1 Defeat - Original Pair Unit are defeated Chapter 2 - The Search of a Rival - (Ion and Gavin join) (Tioda Joins) Introduces Admin Monster 2 Req - Defeat All Enemies, Defeat - Ion & Gavin are Defeated Chapter 3 - Payne and Twat - (Nega & Optimus Join), Introduces Cyrex Req - Defeat Cyrex Defeat - Nega & Optimus are Defeated Chapter 4 - Unearthly Chill - (Sean & Regent Join) Req - Defeat All enemies Defeat - Sean & Regent are defeated Chapter 5 - Light Show With Fire -''' Introduces Nec, Introduces Main Villain (Otega Joins) Req - Defeat Main Villain Defeat - Allies are defeated '''Chapter 6 - Secret Feelings - (Russel and Leona join) Req - Defeat all enemies Defeat - Russel and Leona are defeated Chapter 7- In the Minerzone - (Iron & Shockina join) (Jacob Joins) Req - Defeat all enemies, Defeat - Iron & Shockina are defeated -phase 2- Req - Defeat Obsidian Defeat - Iron & Shockina are defeated Chapter 8 -Whisper of the shadow's - (Voltron joins) Req - Defeat Oblivion Defeat - All Allies are defeated Chapter 9 - Ascendance Must Be Protected Req - Protect Target Ally Defeat - Ion & Gavin are defeated, failure to Protect Target Ally Chapter 10 - ' '''Chapter 11 - Mission to Protect '- (Marshall Joins) Req - Defeat All enemies Defeat - All Allies are defeated 'Chapter 12 -' 'Chapter 13 - ' 'Chapter 14 -' '''Chapter 15 - Light and Shadow - (Jonic & Oblivion Join) Introduces Darkness Req - Defeat all enemies Defeat - All Allies are defeated -Phase 2- Req - Defeat Darkness Defeat - Jonic & Oblivion are defeated Chapter 16 -''' 'Chapter 17 -' 'Chapter 18 -' '''Chapter 19 - Deserted Hope - (Railei Joins) Req - Defeat Cyrex Defeat - All Allies are defeated -Phase 2 - Req - Defeat all enemies Defeat - All allies are defeated Chapter 20 - ' '''Chapter 21 -' '''Chapter 22 - History will be Rewritten - (Laufeia joins) Req - Rescue Laufeia with A by aproaching her Defeat - Jonic & Oblivion are defeated -phase 2 - Req - Defeat all enemies Defeat - Jonic & Oblivion are defeated Chapter 23 -''' '''Chapter 24 - Dark as Night (Ramona Joins) Req - Defeat - Chapter 25 - Broken Legacy '-' '''Introduces Breaker, Req - Rescue to Jonic & Oblivion by turn 10 Defeat - All Units are wiped out, Failure to Save Jonic & Oblivion by turn 10 -Phase 2- Req - Defeat all enemies Defeat - All allies are defeated '''Chapter 26 - Shattered Time - (Morpheus & Somnus join) Req - Defeat - 'Chapter 27 - ' 'Chapter 28 - ' 'Chapter 29 - ' 'Chapter 30 -' 'Chapter 31 -' 'Chapter 32 - ' 'Chapter 33 -' 'Chapter 34 - ' 'Chapter 35 - ' 'Chapter 36 -' 'Chapter 37 -' 'Chapter 38 -' 'Chapter 39 - ' 'Chapter 40 - ' 'Chapter 41 - ' 'Chapter 42 -' 'Chapter 43 -' 'Chapter 44 - The Final Stretch ' Req - Defeat All enemies Defeat - All Allies are defeated -Phase 2 - Req - Defeat the Entity Defeat - Original Pair Unit are defeated 'Epilouge - Brave New World '- Final Boss Battle and End Req - Defeat Final Boss Defeat - All Allies are defeated